percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Child of the Earth
Written By:Piper13 Characters *Jessica Lorz- Child of XXXXXX. Main Character *Anthony Ramirez- Child of Boreas. Main Character *Mitchall Haines- Child of Eros. Main Character *Alex Lunger- Child of Apollo. Can emmit a bright light from his body. Chapter 1- My Mother Pays Me a Visit- Jessica's POV I heard a rustle behind me. Then on the left, then right. Was it the Hermes kids playing a prank. No, it couldn't be. The rustles sounded much heavier than those skinny twigs. No, something was watching me. I could sense something. Then all of a sudden a huge black dog burst out from the trees in front of me. I quick rolled to the side. But another dog lunged at me from that side. He landed on me and scatched my arm really hard. I looked and blood was everywhere. Then a burning light came from the side of me. The huge dogs ran away and I tried to get up, but I couldn't I couldn't move and I could barely breath. It didn't help that there was this blinding light. Then the light turned off and a person walked up to me. I couldn't see who it was at first because my vision was blurry but when the person came closer, I realized that it was Logan, counsellor for the Apollo cabin. He bent over me and sang a song. I couldn't make out the words, but I think he was saying a prayer to his father to heal me. Then my vision went black. I awoke in the infirmary. Campers and satyrs were scuttling around like bee's in their hive. I noticed my boyfriend Mitchall sitting on the bed next to mine. "Mitchall," I said weakly. "Oh, my gods, Jessica, I though you were dead! I mean your pretty lucky Alex showed up when the hellhounds attacked." "Hellhounds?" I asked questionitly because monsters were not supposed to be inside the camp boundaries. "Yes. Two of them! They ambushed you!" "Can I leave?" "Yeah. Want me to take you to the Hermes Cabin?" Mitchall asked. "No. I can go myself." My name is Jessica Lorz. I am a demigod, that means that I'm half human and half god, greek god to be exact. I don't know who my godly parent is because he or she hasn't claimed me yet. I stay in the Hermes Cabin because that's where all campers who haven't been claimed sleep. I don't have any magical powers except ADHD and Dyslexia. I don't really understand how those are powers but Chiron says they are. When I finally get to the Hermes Cabin, I don't really want to go in. All there is in there is thieves and pranksters. So I decide to take a walk down to the lake. When I get there I sit on the beach and look at the water. A few Poseidon kids are having races to see who is a faster swimmer. Then hear someone in the forest to my left say pst. I look over and I see a lady holding a torch motioning me over to her. I am hesitant at first, but I have my knife with me so I walk over. The lady has black hair that is waist length. She has a torch in each hand and has a few black dogs behind her. I didn't exactly know who she was but I felt drawn to her. "Jessica, do you know who I am?" the lady asked. "Yeah," I said just as I figured it out,"your Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, and crossroads." "Yes. Very good. I am also your mother." When she said that I went into shock, well not literally but I was happy and angry at the same time. How come she didn't tell me earlier? I had to live with the Hermes kids. I could've been living with Angela and Bruce and all the other Hecate kids. " Now listen. I don't have much time. You are a very powerful demigod. More powerful than any other child of Hecate. You have a special gift. You can..." just as Hecate was going to finish the last words, the ground opened up beneath her and she fell down and down. Chapter 2- I meet my sistemy- Jessica's POV The Hecate Cabin is by far one of the most coolest cabins at the camp...and there are some pretty cool cabins. Like the Prometheus Cabin has some of the first fire ever created. But the Hecate Cabin is way cooler. First of all, it's made out of stones that have spells on them so that if one ever falls, either it will explode killing everyone near it or it will turn us all to trees. Cool right!? But the inside is way cooler. I've never been in another cabin except for the Eros, Apollo and the Unclaimed. The Hecate Cabin has a big starry table in the middle. There is a vase with flowers on it and some people were sitting around it reading some cards. The bunks were on the sides. They were painted dark blue and they had white dots to resemble starts. There is a giant star in the middle of the room for lighting. There were stairs leading up and down on the sides too. The minute I walked in everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Hi. I, uh, am your new sister." I squeaked. A few people said nasty remarks like "Do I look like I care?" but some were nice like "Welcome." or they said "Nice to meet you." A girl with black hair and bright yellow eyes came up to me. "Hi. I'm Tara. I'm the Hecate Cabin counselor. We have three free beds," and she pointed to some beds with nothing on them. "And actually the Hecate kids prepared a welcome kit for the next Hecate kid to join." She handed me a small box with starry wrapping paper on it. There was a blue bow. "Enjoy," Tara said as she left me to unpack. I undid the ribbon and opened the box. A few mini stars flew out at me and flew around the cabin for a few seconds before they burnt out. Inside was a pack of tarot cards, some vials, a book called Circe's Book of Crazy Spells and a little egg. I wondered what the egg was for but I took the magic book out and set the box aside. I flipped through the pages and saw a few crazy things like how to turn an animal to a human, how to cut grass and how to clean your egg. There was that egg again. Note to the Readers: If you have any ideas or comments please post. I would like to hear. But please no nasty comments. I would also like some ideas for the egg. I have one idea but I dont really like it. Category:The Child of the Earth Category:Chapter Page